


Orbit By Default

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Space, Bigotry & Prejudice, Consentacles, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Mentions of sex trafficking, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Speciesism, Stranger Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony quickly realizes that the planet he landed on has a huge market for sex trafficked aliens. It's a blessing that he looks human enough to slip under the radar because he knows the kind of price his species gets sold for.He doesn't expect to meet another alien in the same predicament as him, but when he does they take the advice to 'stick together' a little too literally.Or: Tony lays eggs, Steve has tentacles, and somehow they fit together perfectly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 58
Kudos: 270





	Orbit By Default

**Author's Note:**

> So real life has been a bitch and a half and I haven't had as much time to write as I wanted to. Looks like Kinktober will extend well into November again for me but oh well. I'll get to all the prompts, I promise.
> 
> This is by far the weirdest porn I've ever written, and I've written double penetration docking. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this filth and I'll (hopefully) see you tomorrow!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 11: Oviposition

The native people on CX-195 were rocks.

Tony accidentally tripped over one of them before he made that discovery and the following shouting match was almost enough to get him evicted from the planet. Luckily the native rock folk had opened their planet to intergalactic trade more than three thousand years ago, so Tony's rude transgression had been resolved with a small fee and a warning. Still, not the greatest first impression.

“You got any change, mister?” a krylorian girl asked him when he passed her on the streets and Tony took off his sunglasses, flashing her a charming grin.

“I'll tell you if you tell me what kind of currency you trade with, honey.”

The girl blinked at him before she scowled. “If you're looking for _that_ you're on the wrong side of town.”

“What? No, that's not what I –“ The girl huffed, stomping off before Tony could finish his sentence. Tony let his arm sink, a queasy feeling in his stomach. He'd known there were sex trafficking rings on this planet but he hadn't expected to run into them so soon.

“We trade in units like anyone else, chikling,” an old woman called out to him from behind her tiny store front window. “You're new blood, aren't you?”

“Just got here,” Tony said and she grunted, waving him over with two of her four arms as she ducked under her counter and emerged with a giant tub of – something.

“Get your ass over here and eat. You're stick thin, even for a midchik.”

Tony smiled, silently relieved that she thought he was human. He'd run into people who could smell the difference one time too many this month. “I'll pass. Thank you.”

The woman scoffed, ladling a blueish liquid into something that looked vaguely like a shell before she held it out to him. “Six units. It'll warm you up.”

He couldn't feel the cold but he still accepted the soup with a sigh, pressing his wristband to transfer the money. “Thanks.”

“Now stop dawdling. I've got customers to serve.”

Tony looked around the empty street.

“Sure, no problem.” He took a sip from his soup as he moved along, surprised to find that it was actually pretty good. It reminded him of something he'd had on Lorthark, some herb that apparently helped with –

“Move it, changeling,” someone barked right before a man was thrown into Tony's path, landing hard on the ground. Tony jumped to the side, pressing himself against the wall when two men came running out of the alley, picking up the guy on the floor and pulling him to his feet. He looked bad, the blood dripping from his temple not quite hiding the blue-tinted skin around his eyes. Tony winced.

“You'll make us a pretty zoc,” one of the other men – probably traffickers – said with an ugly laugh. “Our boss is gonna love you. He always wants first rights with you lot.”

Tony watched, completely frozen as they dragged the man off. He knew exactly what was going to happen to him. He'd be sold to the highest bidder unless the ring wanted him for themselves. But seeing as the man was a xerolec they probably wouldn't want to damage the goods. He was much too valuable.

Tony clenched his hands into fists, his chest twinging with the phantom pain of a mark burning into his flesh. He shouldn't have landed on this planet.

“Hey. You gonna move anytime soon?” Tony looked up into the frowning face of what was probably the owner of the building he was pressed against. He laughed awkwardly, patting invisible lint off his jacket as he righted himself and walked away quickly. 

This was bad. Tony knew he looked human enough to disappear in a crowd, but if he met an argonaut or a kaukar with bad intentions he was done for. His disguise was good but it didn't hold up against someone with a keen sense of smell. He had to get the shit he needed and get out of here.

“You lost, homeslice?”

Ara help, why was everyone here so sociable? Tony turned to face the midgardian with what he hoped was a calm smile. “Hey.”

“Lookin' for somethin'?” She blew out a ring of purple smoke, giving him a once over. “Where you from?”

“Beijing,” Tony said immediately, spitting out the first midgardian city that came to mind. The woman raised an eyebrow.

“Wow. Wouldna thought it to look at ya.” She stubbed out her joint, nodding her head at the door of what Tony only now realized was a motel bar. “C'mon, I'll buy ya a drink.”

“Oh, no, I should –“

“It's gettin' late.” Tony followed her gaze up to the sky, noting the wisps of orange that were starting to thread through the blue. “It's no time to be outside. C'mon in.”

Tony hesitated a moment longer before he nodded, following her into the bar. Music like he'd never heard before greeted them as they stepped through the doors into a dimly lit room, illuminated by glowing rocks on the walls. Tony really hoped they weren't people too.

“What's yer poison?” she asked as she led him across the room, waving at some of the people they passed. All regulars apparently. “They got e'rything you could think of.”

Tony wracked his brain for something a human might order. “Uh. Whiskey sounds good.”

Her laugh sounded like chains rattling. “Whiskey it is. Comin' right up.” She went behind the bar, leafing through the bottles like she knew exactly what – oh. Well, Tony had been bamboozled in worse ways.

He sat down at the bar, sighing under his breath when she slipped the glass across the counter. “Thanks. How much?”

“First one's free,” she said with a wink. “Us midchiks gotta stick together, right?”

“Right.” Tony toasted her and she smiled before she turned back to serve another customer. The woman clearly knew Tony wasn't going to leave here after dark, not when he'd experienced first hand how dangerous this part of town was. And seeing as this bar proclaimed rooms upstairs, well. At least he knew where he was going to spend the night.

He just had to hope it was cheap.

“What can I get for ye, handsome?”

“Just a rekkov, thanks.”

“Sure thing, honey.”

Tony looked over as a man settled down in the barstool next to his, nodding at the barista when she slid his drink over the counter. He was blond, well built and tall, all the things Tony enjoyed in a man.

Too bad he was also human. Tony didn't have the best track record with those.

“Come here often?”

The man raised an eyebrow at him and Tony wanted to slap himself in the mouth. Why the hell did he say that?

“Who's asking?” The man's tone was just hostile enough to raise Tony's hackles, so Tony sat up a little straighter in his seat, smirking in the way he knew made him look like a douchebag.

“I don't give my name to strangers. Gotta make my mom proud.”

The man frowned. “She didn't tell you not to _talk_ to strangers either?”

Tony shrugged. “Never was a mama's boy.”

“I can see that,” the man said, dismissive in a way that rankled Tony. “Rich, little midgardian running away from home, right?”

Tony smiled through his teeth. “Got me all figured out, huh?”

The man hummed. “Wasn't hard.”

“I bet.” Tony took a deliberately slow sip. “With all those anabolics in your system it's probably been a while since you've gotten anything hard.”

It was only a second but Tony noticed the man's skin color change, curls of blue licking over the tips of his fingers. Tony couldn't suppress a shocked inhale and when he looked up the man was staring right at him, his hand still frozen mid-air. He looked almost afraid.

"You're xero," Tony whispered without thinking and the man gritted his jaw as he averted his eyes, clutching his drink with white knuckles. "Fuck, man. You really shouldn't be here."

The man's eyes flashed. "Federal law says I can go wherever the fuck I –"

"There's a kidnapping ring on T-90-a." The man's mouth snapped shut and Tony grimaced. "Yeah. We're a little close to the outskirts. Not the best location to flash your colors."

There was a beat of silence as the man just stared at him. "You live here?"

"No," Tony said and the man frowned.

“Where are you from?”

Tony could taste his usual diversion on his tongue but somehow he couldn't bring himself to lie.

“H-93317,” Tony replied and the man's eyes widened.

“Aetani?”

Tony almost flinched. Instead he wrinkled his nose. “Most people don't know that so quickly.”

“I'm not most people.” The man looked him up and down with genuine interest now. “And from one highly sex-trafficked species to another, maybe you shouldn't go around saying that so freely.”

Tony bristled. “Well, as a fellow sex monster, respectfully, fuck you very much.”

To his surprise the man chuckled wryly. “That's fair.” He extended a hand. “Captain Steve Rogers.”

Tony shook his hand. “Tony Stark.”

“Nice to meet you.” And what do you know, he sounded like he actually meant it. “Sorry if I'm overstepping but this is awfully far from your home planet, isn't it? I thought your people kept to themselves.”

Tony grimaced. “Most do. But, like you said.” He gave Steve a sharp look. “I'm not most people.”

He could've sworn something in Steve's eyes shifted for just a second before he blinked them back to normal. “I can see that you're not.”

Oh. Flirting now, were they?

“Careful there, mister,” Tony said with a smirk. “Keep that up and you'll have to buy me a drink.”

“There are worse things in the world.” The man flagged down the barista as Tony studied his face. Xerolecs – just like his own species – looked human in their resting state. He'd heard that they had a harder time controlling their features if they got emotional; anger and fear and, well, arousal usually bringing their colors to the surface. Unfortunately that made them very easy to spot.

Tony had seen the reports. Xerolec babies stolen away from their parents and sold to the highest bidder. Brothels all over the galaxy featuring them as rarities, like living, breathing specialty fuck toys. Tony was intimately familiar with the horrors of that market.

"Wouldn't have suspected you, for what it's worth," Steve said as he took a swig from his glass. "Fake facial hair, good cover."

Tony ran a hand over his beard. "It's real." Steve gave him a surprised look and Tony rolled his eyes. "We do grow it. Just takes longer and most of us shave."

"Interesting." Steve gave him another once-over. This one felt a lot more appreciative. "I've never met one of your kind before."

Tony grimaced. "Can't say the same." He waved off Steve's curious look. "Long story. Anyway, you live here?"

"Just passing through. I'm on my way back to Xandar."

"Shit, really? Me too," Tony said and Steve smiled at him.

"What are the odds, huh?"

Pretty high considering that Xandar was one of the biggest trading points in the galaxy and only three jumps away, but Tony didn't feel the need to point that out.

"You got a ship?" Tony asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"And a crew and a house and a garden, yes."

"Wow, looks like I sat down with a big shot, huh," Tony said teasingly and Steve snorted.

"I think you'll find that I sat down with _you_ , mister."

"Point." Tony propped his chin up on his hand. "So your crew's watching the ship while you – what. Waste your time in dive bars?"

Steve chuckled, taking another drink. "No. I was looking for some parts we need to repair our ship and got turned around. I don't know if you've noticed but these streets aren't exactly safe at night." There was a sarcastic lilt to his words that made Tony grin.

"Nope, completely passed me by."

Steve snorted. "Yeah, well. My ship's on the other side of town so I needed a place to spend the night. This is as good as any."

"Sure is." Tony shifted a little closer, folding his hands under his chin. "You know, I'm probably going to stay here too."

"Is that so?" Steve's eyes were dark in a way that almost felt like a promise and fuck, he really was unfairly attractive. It had been a while since Tony had done anything like this but something about Steve made him want to take the plunge.

"Yeah. And let me tell you, the prizes for a single room? Horrendous. Absolutely outrageous."

Steve hummed. "That sounds pretty bad. Any way we could solve the problem?"

Tony felt that pleasant little tingle of instant chemistry zip down his spine, his toes curling in his boots. Oh, tonight was going to be good. "Well, in the interest of saving money we could always share. Good for the economy, you know?"

"The economy _is_ very important," Steve said seriously, the edges of a laugh playing on his lips. "Alright then. We can share."

"Awesome." Tony was just about to signal the waitress when Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just, uh." Steve looked around before he leaned a little closer to Tony, lowering his voice. "If this is going where I think it's going... do you know what you're getting into?"

Tony frowned. "You're aware that I could ask you the same thing, right?”

"Yeah, but –" Steve gestured at his body. "I'm not – I mean..."

Tony sighed heavily. "Look, I know xeros have some weird shit going on in the genital region but it's not like I can complain. My dick's not exactly normal either."

"It's not?" Steve asked and the honest surprise on his face made Tony pause.

"You don't know about aetani dicks? Really?"

Steve shrugged. "Never been with one. And I'm not big on digging into other peoples' sex lives."

“There's a bunch of porn out there though. You never looked?”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “You know I'm one of those species exploited in porn, right? Can't say I'm a fan.”

“Yeah, makes sense.” Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you're ready for this then? I might have three dicks with spikes for all you know."

Steve smiled wryly. "Wouldn't be the weirdest sex I've had."

Before Tony could recover from that statement Steve stood up, flagging down the waitress to get them a room. Tony bounced on his toes, ignoring the smug smirk the waitress gave him as they walked past her up the stairs, taking the third room to the right.

It was sparse and only had one bed which Tony immediately tested out by dropping on it face first, groaning into the mattress. "Okay, this is nice."

"Conking out so soon?"

Tony turned his head to watch as Steve removed the three sets of leather belts from his waist and shoulders before slipping off his coat. The protective suit he wore underneath was skin tight and Tony's mouth watered at the contours of muscle he could see through the fabric.

"Well, if lying here gets me such a nice view," Tony drawled, propping himself up on his side when Steve gave him an amused look.

"And what do I get in return?"

Tony sat up, spreading his legs on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you come here and find out?"

He could feel Steve's eyes on him like a brand when he stepped between Tony's legs, towering over him in a way that made Tony's heart beat faster. But instead of pushing him back on the bed Steve pulled him to his feet, running his hands over Tony's shoulders.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Steve murmured as he pushed Tony's jacket off his shoulders, revealing the mesh shirt underneath. He sucked in a breath. "Fuck. That's so –"

Tony pushed him against the wall before he could finish his sentence, pressing their mouths together hurriedly. Steve matched him with equal fervor, licking into Tony's mouth as he tore at his shirt. Tony ripped it over his head right as Steve got a hand on his cock, the pressure coaxing a moan out of him.

"Wow, you're..." Steve's touch turned a little more curious, feeling him up through the fabric, and Tony rolled his eyes, pushing his pants down in one go so he could step out of them.

"There. That's what we're working with."

Steve stared at his cock for long enough that Tony started to get impatient, studying Steve's face as he processed the sight. Tony knew how intimidating it looked, the thick veins that twisted all the way up his shaft already pulsing with blood, ending in a split tip that was just starting to gape open. The base of his cock was even thicker, bulging out with the weight of what was inside.

Steve probably didn't know that this was just the tip of the iceberg. The biggest part of Tony's cock was on the inside, where Tony could already feel his stomach roiling in anticipation, his walls clenching around the essence that had been building up for weeks now.

"That's... big," Steve eventually said, his tone unreadable, and Tony narrowed his eyes.

“You really didn't know?”

“Nothing specific.” Steve reached out to touch it and Tony shuddered, a small moan falling from his lips as Steve traced one of the twitching veins with the tip of his finger. He could hear the smile in his voice when he asked “Sensitive?”

“You know it is,” Tony said before a thought hit him and he looked at Steve's crotch. “Wait, you do have a dick, right?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, pulling his pants down in lieu of an answer. Tony stared.

“That's, uh.” He swallowed. “Quite the dick.”

Steve snorted, casually taking off his shirt while Tony kept staring. His dick almost looked like a scorpion's tail, long and thin with a pointy tip. Above it there was a row of vertical slits that ran up the center of Steve's chest and Tony's mouth went dry when he realized what they were.

He stepped closer to trace one of them with his thumb and Steve shuddered when it winked open the slightest bit, revealing a hint of blue flesh beneath. Tony licked his lips.

“That's where your tentacles are, right?” He pushed at the lowest slit that was right above Steve's cock, the only horizontal one, and Steve groaned, grabbing his hand to pull it away.

“Not that one. That's my canal.”

Tony blinked. “You have a vagina?”

“Vagina?” Steve asked in a tone that made it clear the translator hadn't found an equivalent for it in his language. Tony gestured at his lower half.

“The hole. That you use to procreate.”

Steve wrinkled his nose. “That's what you call it?” Tony looked at him expectantly and Steve rolled his eyes. “We don't 'procreate' with holes. I don't know what – oh.”

Steve twitched when Tony traced the slit with two fingers, his hips bucking up into the touch. Tony hummed. “So you're hermaphrodites?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “No. We do have males and females.”

“Huh,” Tony said as he ran a finger across Steve's cock. He swallowed heavily when all of Steve's slits opened at once, letting him see the tentacles that were slowly starting to creep out of their holes. “Do females look different?”

“Not much,” Steve gasped, writhing against the wall as Tony kept playing with his cock. “Tentacles are shorter. But they have bigger dicks.”

Tony's eyes widened, snapping down to the monster between Steve's legs. “Bigger than _that?”_

“What?” Steve grinned at him, his hairline already damp with sweat. Tony wanted to devour him. “Where's your sense of adventure, Captain Stark?”

Tony grumbled under his breath. “I'm the Commander of my ship, thank you very much.”

"Also, you're one to talk," Steve said, nodding at Tony's cock. "That thing is terrifying."

Tony grinned. "Why thank you, good Sir."

Steve let out a snort that trailed off into a gasp when Tony leaned closer to press a kiss just under his jaw, trailing nips and bites all the way up to his mouth.

The tentacles in Steve's stomach were starting to move more freely now, slithering out of their holes and swaying almost curiously in the air between them. Tony touched one of them with his fingertip and startled when it immediately snapped around his wrist with surprising strength.

"Fuck," Steve said through gritted teeth, his head thunking back against the wall. "Shit, I – sorry, hold on."

The tentacle slowly loosened its grip as Tony watched with a mix of trepidation and curiosity. "Are they... sentient?"

"No." Steve's breathing already sounded a lot heavier than before. "I can control them, they're just – They're connected to my medulla, so if I – I can't always –"

"It's more of an instinct?" Tony guessed and Steve nodded, both of them watching as Steve's tentacles started gliding over Tony's skin, shivering ever so slightly in all the places they touched. Steve moaned, closing his eyes as he pulled Tony closer, his tentacles slithering along Tony's ribs to wrap around his back.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked breathlessly and Tony hummed, tracing the fingers of his free hand over the blue tinge that was starting to creep onto Steve's face, spreading out from his eyes in complicated swirls.

Steve's tentacles wrapped around his arms, his thighs, looping around in a spread out pattern until Tony was covered in them, squeezing and pulsing rhythmically against his skin. Steve was trembling all over as he pulled Tony into a kiss that was messy and desperate, so packed with need that it took Tony's breath away. Tony twisted his arms, testing the grip Steve had on him, and jumped when Steve gasped, his entire body jerking as the blue spread even further across his skin.

“Uh,” Tony said and Steve gave him a heated look, gripping Tony's hair to pull him closer, nipping and licking into his mouth. The air between them was sizzling with their combined body heat and Tony could feel sweat dripping down his neck, feeling the way Steve's tentacles shuddered on his skin. “So. How does this work?”

Steve panted, looking up at him with a confused frown. “What?”

“This whole –“ Tony tried to gesture at the tentacles but they kept his arms right where they were. “Sex. For you. I mean, you use your dick, right?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “Yes, I use my dick.”

“Great. So.” Tony nodded at the tentacles. “What are you getting out of this?”

“It's kinetic energy,” Steve panted. “Connects the – fuck. The nervous systems. Feels good.”

Tony's eyes widened. “That's why – holy shit, that's why you like it when they struggle! So the whole rape myth –”

Steve's face went blank and Tony panicked, bringing his arms around when Steve's grip on him went lax. “That's not – I'm sorry, I didn't mean –“

“I know what you meant,” Steve said flatly, unwinding his tentacles from Tony's thighs. “Maybe we shouldn't –“

“I lay eggs!”

Steve froze and Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“That's why – I mean, my cock is ribbed so that's another reason but my people get trafficked because there are all kinds of assholes that will pay good money to have an alien lay eggs in them. Apparently it's a kink?” Steve looked at him blankly and Tony gave him a shaky smile. “So, uh. I get it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to objectify you. Or the way you have sex. That was shitty of me.”

Steve stared at him for a long moment before he sighed, closing his eyes. “Okay. Tell me something. Are you a rape fetishist?”

Tony boggled. “What? No!”

“So that's not the reason you're sleeping with me?”

“Ara,” Tony hissed. “What the fuck? No! I'm sleeping with you because we vibed in the bar. That's all.”

Steve seemed to search his eyes before he apparently found what he was looking for, his shoulders relaxing as his tentacles tightened their grip once again. “Okay. For the record, I don't need you to struggle. I can feel you just fine like this.”

Tony experimentally flexed, twisting his body violently, and Steve flailed, all of his tentacles tightening as he let out a loud moan. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his chest heaving with each stuttering breath. Tony grinned.

“But you _like_ it, don't you?”

Steve swallowed heavily. “Tony –“

“Come on. Nothing wrong with it if we both want it, right?” Tony flexed his muscles and Steve inhaled sharply through his nose, grabbing hold of Tony's hips with both hands as his tentacles pulled him closer until they were chest to chest. Tony's cock was firmly pressed against Steve's stomach, wedged between two of Steve's writhing tentacles, and he shuddered.

“So you want to lay eggs in me?”

Tony's head snapped up, his heart suddenly pounding at the look in Steve's eyes. “Uh, I mean – I don't need to, if you don't –“

“But,” Steve cut him off with an unfairly attractive smirk. “You'd _like_ it.”

Tony chuckled breathlessly as he nodded, conceding the point. “Touché.”

Steve pulled him even closer and Tony's eyes widened when he suddenly realized that Steve was pulling him _in_ , the horizontal slit right above Steve's cock wide open to let him slip inside. Tony's eyes rolled shut when his cock was suddenly enveloped in tight heat, the skin of Steve's slit fluttering around him. He choked, holding on to Steve's shoulders with white knuckles as Steve's flesh started to _ripple_ around him, massaging his cock like there were two dozen fingers pressing in on him at once. “Ara, _fuck_ –“

“Is that good?” Steve asked and Tony laughed just a little hysterically.

“So good, oh fuck, here –“

Tony reached underneath to grab Steve's cock –

And immediately let go when it _squirmed_ in his hand.

“What the –“ He yelped when Steve's cock slithered underneath him like it was just another one of his tentacles, gliding across his ass until it was right at Tony's hole, trying to push in. Tony winced. “Fuck, what are you –“

“Shit, sorry, I can't -” Steve yelped right in his ear and then he was inside, the natural slick on his cock easing the way as he pushed in far too quickly. Tony grunted in pain and Steve pulled back, frantically searching Tony's eyes.

“Tony? Tony, are you –“

“Just – a second.” Steve's cock wasn't thick but it was _long_ , writhing inside him in a way that made his stomach twist with both pleasure and pain. He jolted when the tip suddenly pushed directly against his prostate and stayed there, corkscrewing into it with deadly accuracy. Tony flailed, catching himself on Steve's shoulders as he thrust forward into the wet heat around his cock, his vision whiting out when Steve pushed into his prostate at the same time. _“Fuck!”_

“Oh, Tony,” Steve moaned and Tony blinked his eyes open to see Steve with his head thrown back in ecstasy, his tentacles squeezing and releasing in a seemingly random rhythm. “Fuck, you feel so good –“

Tony could feel pressure low in his cock already, driving his hips forward with the need to push in, to _rut_ , but Steve's tentacles held him still. He whined. “Steve, I gotta – please –“

“You –” Steve's eyes squeezed shut when Tony tried to buck in his grip, his mouth falling open on a deep-chested groan. “Oh fuck, Tony, don't –“

“Let me –“ Desperation made Tony struggle harder, twisting his hips to try and get the friction he needed, but Steve's tentacles held tight, rippling around him in a way that felt criminally good but just _wasn't enough._

Steve moaned like he was dying, his arms spasming on Tony's hips as he twitched, completely out of control. “Tony, if you don't stop I'm gonna –“

“Fuck, Steve, _please_ ,” Tony whined, groaning when Steve's canal squeezed down on him as his back arched and he made an utterly _ruined_ noise, wisps of blue spreading across his face.

“Tony,” he groaned, all of his tentacles spasming before they went rigid at once, squeezing Tony so tightly he could barely breathe. Tony gasped when Steve's cock dug into his prostate before it suddenly jerked and Steve hissed loudly in his ear as he came. Or at least Tony assumed he did.

“Steve?” he asked when Steve didn't move for a good ten seconds, his entire body so tense he seemed to vibrate in place. But a moment later Steve gasped, the tension releasing with a noticeable snap as he went limp in Tony's arms, slumping against the wall.

His tentacles started to retreat and Tony moaned at the feeling of them sliding across his body, leaving behind a tingling sensation that seemed to linger even after they stopped touching him. “Did you –“

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, his voice thick with satisfaction, and Tony's cock throbbed at the sound, hips kicking forward now that Steve wasn't holding them down anymore. He sucked in a breath, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist so he could thrust into him, finally – _finally_ getting the friction he needed. He wasn't prepared for the way his skin felt when he moved, like there was an electrical pulse underneath that massaged him all over, making him buzz with almost unbearable pleasure.

Tony stared at Steve who was looking right back at him, his eyes completely black now, face covered in blue streaks. Steve twitched a second before Tony felt a bolt of raw feeling punch through him that almost threw him off balance, his knees shaking with oversensitivity. He couldn't control the way he was pounding into Steve now, desperate to come – to – to –

He whined in relief when he finally felt the familiar shift in his gut, like something deep inside him unclenched and gave way. For a moment Tony was suspended in limbo before he plunged deep, crumpling under the force of the pressure building inside him and pushing up, up, _up_ –

He fucked into Steve desperately, feeling the heat in him shift with every thrust, moving up through his cock until it finally popped out as he fucked his first egg into Steve as deep as it would go. Steve made a choked noise and Tony looked up at him with wild eyes as the next egg started moving through his cock.

“Okay?” he asked quickly and Steve nodded, his eyes closing when Tony thrust in deep and dislodged another egg, its soft shell catching pleasurably on Tony's slitted tip. His skin buzzed in response when Steve shuddered, making his cock jerk so hard it almost hurt.

“Fuck,” he groaned and Steve echoed him as Tony fucked more and more eggs inside him until it felt like he could barely move in the tight space. Eventually he felt a deep-seated emptiness as he pumped out the last of his eggs, leaving a persistent ache in his gut. It was only uncomfortable for a moment before orgasm pounded through him with the force of a space jet and he came with a shout, coating his eggs with nourishing fluid. His hips kept stuttering forward until there was no space left and he slumped into Steve, leaning heavily against his chest.

They were still panting for breath when Steve finally nudged him back, both of them grimacing at the stream of sludge that dripped onto the floor when Tony pulled out. Steve's slit immediately slipped shut and Tony ran his hand over the flat skin of Steve's stomach, feeling an irrational surge of pride at the thought that Steve was carrying his eggs. Still –

“Don't you want them out? You can just –“

“No, I –“ Tony's appreciation turned into smug satisfaction when Steve averted his eyes with a flush on his cheeks. “I like it. It's not like they're gonna hurt me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tony moved back just a little, shuddering when his skin tingled again, that electrical buzz lingering everywhere Steve had touched him. “Okay, seriously, what is that?”

“What is – oh.” Steve smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I should've told you. When we orgasm we give off electrical impulses via our nervous systems. It'll go away in a few hours.”

“Okay, cool.” Tony stretched his arms over his head, wincing at the sudden crick in his neck. “Well, we have a perfectly good bed and hours to kill, so. Wanna sleep?”

Steve snorted. “That sounds like a good plan, yes.”

“Good.” They settled on the bed side by side. Tony watched like a hawk as Steve gingerly laid down on his back, both hands pressed to his stomach like he was cradling a child. “You sure you don't want to get them out?”

“Later,” Steve said, giving Tony a small smile. “Feels kind of good. I've never had anything like this.”

Tony hummed. “What's that canal for anyway if you don't procreate with eggs?”

He could see Steve flush even through the blue tint of his skin. Steve cleared his throat. “We, uh. Stick our dicks and tentacles in each others' canals. That's the fastest access point to the medulla.”

Tony blinked. “You... plug in?”

“What?“ Steve made a choked noise before he chuckled. “No, no direct connection. But there are a lot of nerve endings and – well. It feels better there than anywhere else.”

“So it's like a prostate.” Steve frowned, probably struggling with the translation again, and Tony waved him off. “Never mind. I'm glad it felt good.”

“It did,” Steve said softly, mindlessly patting his belly. It was an innocent gesture but it lit a spark of possessive heat in Tony, so sudden that it caught him completely off guard. He coughed, feeling his cheeks warm as he looked away, studiously avoiding Steve's eyes.

“Anyway, we should sleep. I got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, pulling the blanket out from under their feet and dragging it over both of them. “Leaving already?”

“No,” Tony sighed. “Got some repairs to make. Some douchebags shot at me on my way to Talbant last week.”

“You do the repairs yourself?” The slightly hopeful undertone made Tony quirk an eyebrow at Steve.

“Yes?”

“I'm just asking because – well, we have a damaged hull and I'll have the parts we need tomorrow, so...”

Tony waited for the punchline but Steve just kept staring at him expectantly. “What?”

“So you could come over? Help with the repairs?” Steve was fiddling with the edge of the blanket, running it through his blue-tinted fingers. Tony tried hard not to let it distract him. “We don't really know how to fix it anyway.”

“You don't have a shipwright?” Tony asked, frowning when Steve shook his head. “How the fuck were you planning on doing the repairs then?”

“Well, we were going to look for a mechanic, but...” Steve shrugged and Tony snorted.

“But now you can save some money?”

“Sure.” Steve smiled and even though his eyes were still pitch black it made his whole face light up. “All in the interest of the economy. You understand.”

Tony bit his lip but he could still feel the smile creeping onto his face as he laid down next to Steve. The xero hesitantly put an arm around him and Tony rolled his eyes, closing the gap between them so Steve could wrap him up in his arms. He could feel Steve's breath in his hair, his eyes slipping shut as he sunk into the sheets, more comfortable than he'd been in months.

“Well. I do love to help the economy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a couple of trivial facts about this universe, in case anyone was confused:
> 
> 1\. The people on CX-195 (which is where this takes place) call humans 'midchiks'. 'Chik' is the word for all humanoid creatures, so 'mid' for midgard, 'chik' for humanoid. That's why the old woman in the beginning calls Tony a 'chikling', an endearment for humanoid beings.  
> 2\. 'Ara' is an equivalent of god for Tony's people which is why he uses the phrase 'Ara help' instead of 'oh my god'  
> 3\. Krylorians is what the pink aliens in the Marvel universe are called  
> 4\. 'Zoc' is the local currency on CX-195  
> 5\. Tony mentions 'argonauts' and 'kaukars' when he talks about beings with a keen sense of smell. I imagine argonauts as something of a crossbreed between human and snake who can taste scents in the air with their split tongues. Kaukars look like humans with beady, black eyes and elongated faces. Their sense of smell is akin to that of a dog  
> 6\. A 'rekkov' is a local drink on CX-195, a mix between herbal tea and ethanol. It weirdly tastes a bit like mushrooms
> 
> Also, if you want a reference for what inspired Tony's and Steve's dicks in my mind, go to the Bad Dragons website and look up the "Lenneth Dildo" for Steve and the "Orochi Dragon Kaiju Dildo" for Tony. Be prepared to see some shit.


End file.
